Godzilla: Pod
by Skell.C
Summary: [ONESHOT] Godzilla is revived and must fight monsters as usual. Just something I wrote awhile back.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate this job", said a guard soldier positioned at the gate. "Well then why did you get ", said the guard beside him with a chuckle. "This isn't funny", he yelled," when I joined the army I expected to see action." Suddenly, from behind them came a large explosion, sending a shockwave of destruction, causing the entire building to fall into itself and throwing the two guards flying several feet away. "Looks like you might get some action after all", said one of the guards, coughing because of the smoke. The two guards got up and ran into the debris looking for any sign of life.  
She took off some of the slime on the leaf. "This is very peculiar", she said to herself. She put the slime sample in a little ziploc bag. "The compound seems reminscent of spider ichor." With that she pulled out her little portable radio, "now all I have to do is radio back to base camp." Soon a helicopter swooped down closer to were she was at. "So...", the pilot said, "what's your name again." "My name's Yuri", she said with a smile.  
"In recent news, a research lab for the military was attacked by an unknown force", said the news woman, "When investigated they found no trace of anything that might lead us to the criminal or criminal(s)". "Well that's strange", said yuri, "yes but your research is with spiders so get to it ", said the representative of the Arachnid Research Team. "Yuri...", he said, while pacing back and forth, " the superiors at A.R.T. asked me to check on your progress, so I will be following you on your travels". "Great", she said with sarcasm.

EDF HQ

"Sir, Varan attacking Mexico", said one of the female operators. "Dispatch the Eclaire at once", said the general. Varan swooped past the airplane at mach speed; as a result, the plane ignited and finally blew apart quickly. Varan tucked in the membrane-like flaps of skin that help him glide,varan tried to rest but suddenly he felt a sledge hammar blow to his back. He turned around and saw two tanks rolling past the hill and rocks, firing their explosive barrage. Varan roared and swiped at the tanks, with tanks still firing varan swung his spiked tail at a 360' angle toppling the tanks and destroying them with ease. He looked around cautiously, maybe that was all the humans would send. Varan layed down and curled up for warmth, the harsh sun beating against his spikey-bumpy skin. Like a huge crocodile, he sat there sun bathing. He had not got to rest in days and he was still wary of any humans. That's when he heard the roar of an engine, rockets released from silos, and those very same rockets breaking the sound barrier speeding towards him. Before he could get up six missles detonated all across the mountain range were varan slept, causing a landslide. The rocks, dust, and debris zoomed down the mountain towards varan. He was completly covered in all of it. The leader of the vessel, a woman with long blonde hair, radioed in to the EDF HQ. "We have defeated varan, sir", she said, "excellent", replied the general."

Meanwhile in the Amazon Rainforest...

"Why exactly does ART feel the need to follow me around?", Yuri asked the representative. "Well you're one of the world's top spider experts", he answered, "as i'm sure you know, ART has tried to contact you and get you to join." "Yeah, and I told them no", she said with a huff," think about you could be rich and famous", he said. "I'm not greedy", she said, " ART is dedicated to stopping spiders and other arachnids from being killed, to saving little children's live's who've been bitten by spiders, and by protecting the spider's home", said the representative. "Yeah, I know", yuri said, " c'mon we've lost the group." "What, we can't be lost" said the representative. Suddenly the crew came running in the opposite direction, screaming like little 3-year olds. Yuri and the ART agent turned and looked at the frightened men fleeing for their lives. A gigantic familar roar pierced the air, yuri and the agent looked at each other with horror written on each of their faces. They heard the roar again,"uh oh" said the agent. He and yuri took off in the same direction as the crew, screaming even louder than the crew before them.

Tokai Petrochemical Complex

"The Rumbling is deployed, sir", said the Lieutenent Yaigo. "We've never seen this monster before Lieutenent, be careful", said the Secretary-General. "Right, sir", yelled Yaigo as he saluted the Secretary-General, "Let's go. The crew of the flying battleship Rumbling saw the chaos the monster had caused, cars flipping, buildings being crushed, and explosions everywhere. "Target in sight", yelled one of the pilots to yaigo, "fire missles," yaigo yelled loudly. The three missles silos on bothe sides of the Rumbling slid open and shot forth rockets. The Missles carried on flames and wind flew over all the destruction with ease. That's when the target was identified, and gigantic green orb rolling on the ground, crushing people and debris. The Rumbling missles went straight inside the green orb like it's outer covering were made of paper, at any rate the missles blew apart the giant ball absolutly. "There's nothing left of that big booger sir," yaigo said with a smile on his face, "we'll send a team to take any samples of it and study the thing," the Instructor kumasaka said.

Somewhere east of the Amazon Rain Forest

"Can't this thing go any faster ,"yuri yelled to the pilot of teh helicopter, "Godzilla's right behind us", "will you shut up?" he yelled back. Godzilla roared the distant aircraft, his spines flashed brilliant blue and he unleashed his deadly atomic ray towards the little helicopter. Thankfully with some quick manuvering the helicopter was able to avoid being destroyed. "Hey, this is where that monster attacked yesterday,"yuri announced,"maybe it's still there"."If it is maybe it'll hold off godzilla, "said the ART agent. Godzilla looked curiously at the rubble of the destroyed building, he could smell the scent of another creature. Godzilla poked his head up, the creature is still here, he thought. Suddenly a roar shattered the tension. Godzilla turned to see a quadriped dinosaur with bone white spine going all along it's back with bits of dust and rock still clutched tightly to the bumpy skin. The monster Varan roared menacingly at godzilla, baring it's dirty crocodile teeth and causing godzilla to roar in reply also showing his impressive teeth. Varan jumped at godzilla his claws aiming for godzilla's throat; however, godzilla had other plans as he countered varans attack with a fierce headbutt. Varan stood for awile dazed by godzilla strong skull, before finally falling down. Godzilla charged up his ray quickly. Varan awoke just in time to feel the full onslaught of the thermonuclear ray fry his entire body into nothingness. With only a huge, burnt crater were varan once was godzilla moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was too close", yuri said with a sigh. Godzilla roared loudly in the air, he saw the huge ocean laping against the red sand of the outer rain forest. "Sir, we have reports that godzilla is somewhere in South America", one of the operators at EDF said. "This will be tough, Deploy the Eclair and the Rumbling", said the General, "we also need to contact the UN". "Why is godzilla following us ?" yuri thought to herself, "hey were at the airport, now", said the pilot. Soon yuri got on a plane straight to Honada Airport in Japan.

_Two days later... _

"It's great to be back", yuri said, getting off the plane. "Give me an update on godzilla's position", said the Secretary-General, "godzilla is currently swiming past Hawaii, He be in Japan by tomorrow, sir", said the operator. "There's godzilla", Yaigo noticed, "send a message to the Eclair right away." Godzilla's spines broke the surface of the water, as he swam towards japan. "Fire maser", yaigo said, a blue beam of maser energy erupted from the huge gun on the Rumbling. The maser beam struck godzilla's back violently, causing godzilla to raise out of the water. He roared at the rumbling only to have two proton missles fly into his mouth and detonate. Godzilla choked and coughed up blood before finally falling backwards into the water. The young woman commanding the eclair contacted the rumbling, "We did it, Yaigo", she said, "Don't be so sure fire the rest of your missles and will do the same", yaigo replied. With that eight missles shot from the rumbling and six more form the eclair. All fourteen missles stabbed into the ocean and collided against godzilla. It was merely a ruse however, as godzllla shot sapphire atomic ray towrds the rumbling. The rumbling blew apart piece by peice, trying to regain control, yaigo steered the rumbling to the left, straight in to the eclair! Both of the huge craft exploded with tremendous force. As the flaming debris fell into the dark depths of the Pacific, godzilla rose up from those same depths. He roared into the evening sky, an orange-and-yellow sunset glowing mystically behind him.

_EDF _

"General, Godzilla's been has entered Nagasaki Bay" one operator announced, "We've lost contact with the tanks we sent to attack."

**Nagasaki **

Godzilla roared at the fleeing crowds of people. His massive tail slammed into a office building, cutting it in two and sending both halves crashing into cars and frightened civilians. Godzilla's huge tree-trunk arms shoved an apartment building, as he fired his destrutive atomic beam at an abandoned gym. Explosions littered every meter godzilla passed, cracks in the street from his gigantic weight stalled cars and tripped scared people, and his every movement continued to destroy every once proud and tall building he saw.  
"Godzilla's entering Kurume as we speak", said the Secretary-General to the Prime Minister. "I understand that something is blocking the path to that city am I correct", the Prime Minister said with a sad look on his face. "Yes sir, but our troops are making progress", the S-G proudly proclaimed. "Japan has a curse on it", the Prime Minister sighed, "after the 1954 attack, in 1965 a creature called Baragon fought with Frankenstein's hideous creature and after that godzilla appeared again almost on cue, destroying the countryside in the midst of a fight with rodan." "It seems that we wil always have some monster trying to destroy our country."  
Godzilla came upon a small duo of tanks, weaving in and out of the few remaining buildings. Their sneak attack thwarted the tanks began firing their explosive rounds. Each shell exploded harmlessly against godzilla's thick hide, godzilla stepped on both tanks instantly. Godzilla suddenly heard the crushing of concrete and blaring car alarms silenced under the weight of another huge creature. Godzilla turned to see the strange looking creature roll out from behind a destroyed pair of parking lots. He roared at the emerald green oddity.

**Kurume **

The green, menacing ball rolled towards godzilla; however, as it came closer it's soft, squishy exterior was penetrated by a fallen tower that it rolled over. A light green juice jettisoned through the air towards godzilla's head. The strange liquid stained godzilla's left temple and blinded his left eye. Blinded by the burning juice, godzilla tripped and stumbled into a building. The huge pea-like creature rolled away from godzilla, at the exact moment the nuclear leviathan revived. He arose with a brutal and demonic snarl, he roared in unrivaled fury at the seeminlgy arrogant pea-creature. He spines glowed a bright red, instead of the usual blue, the red turned to white-hot and the surrounding building started to melt. The same unbearable heat came to his mouth as the sun hot beam frothed to the surface. Godzilla released the godly powerful hot beam with so much force that godzilla started skidding back in the opposite direction. The white, burning beam came towards the giant pea. Unfortunately, the pea just happened to roll behind a group of tall apartment buildings and offices, so that godzilla could not see where exactly to fire. The pea rolled faster and faster behind the buildings with the beam destroying those same buildings not far behind. Finally the beam stopped and so did the pea, godzilla rushed forward towards the buildings to see if he hit it. When he got there, godzilla saw that not only was the pea unharmed but it was in front of a huge group of plants, "Sir," said a nearby helicopter pilot, " godzilla is standing in front of a field of huge pea pods and the field appears to be, at the least, 300 hundred meters long !" "So That's what the huge green ball is," said the prime minister, "it's a giant pea". " If all those peas get out into the world imagine the destruction".

**Pea Pod Field, east Kurume **

"We were supposed to fight godzilla, not hike our way through the never-ending forest", said one of the soldiers chopping way pods and stalks with a machete. "Chill, asuza we've only got a couple hundred meters till we get to the big G anyway", said another soldier. "Wasn't godzilla reported at the end of this field", asuza asked, "which means when we get to him we'll be totally unprepared". Silence filled the air, a small patch of little pea stalks rustled quietly. The military caravan trekked slowly thourgh the huge field, the moment they took another step a man-sized pea, only a baby, rolled out at the frightened soldiers. Knocking them over like bowling pins, the 5-foot pea rolled around for another attack. Asuza shot a quick round of ammunition into the green ball and, as if deflating a tire, the slowed to halt. All the soldiers raised in victory, yelling at the dead plant as if it could hear them.  
"I Heard that there was an enormous field of pea plants and godzilla in Kurume and you live there so I thought i'd call to make sure your okay ", yuri said to her old friend over the phone. "Yes, we're being evacuated as we speak", sha replied. "Okay call when it's over," yuri said before hanging up.U.N. hq  
"You must send help to our nation", demanded the Japanese Representative. "Calm down, the US has aleady sent a nuclear attack sub to your aid." "Also Germany has sent it's finest soldiers with state-of-art equipment."

Godzilla grabbed the giant pea viciously then threw mass vegatable into the air. As his spines glowed with a bright blue, he released the torrential sapphire flames upon the helpless pseudo-creature. It exploded with ease and green pea juice rained down upon the battleground of a city. Godzilla looked at the huge pea field and somewhere within his primitve mind he sensed the evil in even the smallest of the peas. His spines once again flashed brightly. "Hey guys, were at the end", yelled asuza, "Alright", yelled the other soldiers. They climbed out happily and looked up just in time to see a radiant blue beam streaking towards them. "Uh oh." Within seconds the entire field was ablaze as the peas roasted in the their own pods. After the destruction of the field, godzilla moved west going back to Nagasaka bay.

**Nagaska Bay **

"Godzilla up ahead sir", reported the first-mate of the american sub. "Radio the germans to see if they can drive godzilla into the water", ordered the captain. The 20 German soldiers, armed with rocket launchers, marched down the damaged street. "There he is", said the Battlion leader. "All units...fire", he yelled, All the soldiers aiemd in unison at the giant reptile. The rockets struck godzilla with incredible force and godzilla roared in suprise, yet he was completely unharmed. "Fire again", he yelled but before the group could get fully reloaded they were blasted off the face of the earth in one gigantic swoop of radioactivity. "Fire torpedo one", the captian yelled. Swiftly the underwater rocket raced through the water. It struck the foundation of the bay explosively, causing the bay area to sink and the surrounding area to collapse from the earthquake the torpedo caused. The cracks speeded through the city before godzilla massive weight caused him to crash through the weakened concrete. Godzilla roared as he was swallowed up by the earth and the water that was now flooding the streets. "Heh, the japs owe us big time", laughed the captain. "Sir, the water temperature is rising incredibly fast",the navigator reported panickly, "85 degrees, no, 100 degrees and rising". Suddenly from the cracked bay area a intensely bright red beam burst forward and exploded upon the submarine. As the huge sub exploded, A huge reptilian figure jumped out. Godzilla roared his truimph to the world.


End file.
